pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Des Waldläufer's Prüfung
"Des Waldläufer's Prüfung" ist das 23. Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Die Gruppe betritt nun endlich den Faergoth und macht sich auf die beschwerliche Reise, den mystischen Wald zu durchqueren und die Hauptstadt der Sonnenelfen, Phandorra, zu erreichen. Beim Wachturm von Azuron trifft die Gruppe erstmals auf Waldläufer der Elfen, welche Sie vor einer tiefen politischen Spaltung Ihres Volkes warnen und davor, sich auf die falsche Seite zu schlagen. Später rastet die Gruppe bei einem mystischen Baum von gewaltigen Ausmaßen auf einer Lichtung. Dieser entpuppt sich als lebendiges Wesen, stellt jedoch nur eines der vielen Mysterien des Waldes dar. Die Göttin der Jagd, Arthemia, lockt Cale, in Begleitung von Alec und Kolgar zum Anwesen eines ihrer früheren Champions, um den Waldläufer auf die Probe zu stellen. Sie gibt Ihm die Macht, gegen die Feinde allen Lebens kämpfen und seinen Kameraden beistehen zu können, doch ehe Er seine Aufgabe annehmen kann, muss Cale zunächst noch die finsteren Geister seiner Vergangenheit bezwingen und endgültig hinter sich lassen. Handlung Früh am nächsten Morgen und nach einem durchfeierten Abend versammelt sich die Gruppe am Rand von Greenview, um in die tiefen Wälder des Faergoth aufzubrechen. Einzig Cale verspätet sich, der am Vorabend zu viel getrunken hat und in Begleitung einiger Dirnen die Nacht verbracht hat. Kolgar besorgt auf dem Markt die Zutaten für ein Katermittel, mit dem der Waldläufer die Nachwirkungen des Alkohols lindern kann. Alec findet derweil, zu seiner Verwunderung, vor dem Gasthaus ein neues Pferd vor, obgleich Er das Bisherige bei der überstürzten Flucht aus Black Rose Castle zurücklassen musste. Lancinnei gesteht schließlich, dass Sie am Vorabend, während Sie von der Gruppe unbeobachtet war und auf Ihrem Zimmer vermutet wurde, mit einem Zwerg Karten gespielt und gewettet hatte, wodurch Sie das Pferd mit dem Namen „Butterblume“ gewinnen konnte. Sie ist der Meinung, dass Alec als Ritter unbedingt ein Pferd benötigt. Alec erfährt von dem Gegenwert, den Lancinnei gesetzt hatte: 10 Jahre Ihres Lebens als Knappe in Diensten des Zwergs. Obgleich geschmeichelt, dass das Mädchen unbedingt ein neues Pferd für Ihn gewinnen wollte, erklärt Alec Ihr die Kostbarkeit Ihrer Freiheit und dass Sie diese unter keinen Umständen leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen darf. Letztlich verspricht Lancinnei, dies nicht wieder zu tun. Als kurz darauf auch Cale endlich alle Vorbereitungen getroffen hat, macht sich die Gruppe auf den Weg in Richtung Faergoth. Nach der Überquerung des Flusses marschiert die Gruppe eine Zeitlang durch die Wälder, wobei Sie stets dem Pfad folgen, um nicht in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Nach einiger Zeit stellt sich Ihnen plötzlich ein elfischer Waldläufer in den Weg, der sich nach dem Begehren der Rattenfänger erkundigt. Diese erklären Ihm wahrheitsgemäß, dass die Stadt Phandorra das Ziel der Gruppe darstellt, woraufhin Er und die anderen Waldläufer darauf bestehen, dass die Gruppe den Kommandanten des südlichen Wachturms, des Wachturms von Azuron, kennenlernen, damit Der eine Entscheidung treffen kann, ob die Rattenfänger den Wald betreten dürfen oder nicht. Um keine Schwierigkeiten zu verursachen, folgt die Gruppe den Elfen zu besagtem Wachturm. Der Kommandant empfängt die Rattenfänger, die Ihm ebenfalls die Hauptstadt Phandorra als Ziel der Reise nennen. Alec warnt Ihn überdies vor der Bedrohung durch den Herrn der Asche und die Armeen der lebenden Toten, erfährt aber auch, dass bis dato noch keine Untoten im Faergoth erschienen sind. Tatsächlich ist der Kommandant gewillt, der Gruppe zu glauben und lässt Sie schließlich passieren, wenn Er auch nicht davon überzeugt ist, dass die Untoten tatsächlich zu einer Bedrohung für das Reich der Sonnenelfen werden könnten. Alec erzählt dem Kommandanten in diesem Gespräch überdies von seiner Mission, das „Schwert des Mondes“ zu finden. So erfährt Er, dass es mehrere Klingen mit diesem Namen gibt, welche einst für die großen Elfenkönige geschmiedet wurden. Der Kommandant bestätigt die angebliche Existenz einer solchen Waffe im Faergoth, allerdings wurde Sie bis dato nicht gefunden. Er hält es für anmaßend, dass ein Mensch diese Waffe sucht, lässt sich aber damit versöhnen, dass Alec den Auftrag hierzu von der Mondgöttin selbst erhalten hat. Ehe die Rattenfänger aufbrechen, warnt Er sie noch, sich nicht mit den Loyalisten der Königin anzulegen. Eine politische Spaltung hat die Elfen des Faergoth in zwei Lager geteilt: Jene, die treu zum König und damit auch zum Königreich von Aurun stehen und jene, die der Meinung sind, dass die Sonnenelfen unabhängig sein sollten und die deshalb eher das Lager der Königin bevorzugen. Letztere sind auf Menschen und andere Völker auch weniger gut zu sprechen. Die Gruppe nimmt die Warnung zur Kenntnis, jedoch sind sich alle einig, dass Sie sich nicht in die politischen Angelegenheiten der Elfen einmischen wollen. Draußen vor dem Wachturm hat Lancinnei indes mit einer der Waldläuferinnen, der Elfe Nùriel, gesprochen und sich mit Ihr über die Wälder und deren Geheimnisse ausgetauscht. Die Offenheit und direkte Art des Mädchens hat die Kriegerin dazu veranlasst, mit Ihr zu sprechen. Alec nimmt das Gespräch mit auf und Nùriel warnt die Gruppe, dass der Faergoth alt und mystisch sei und deshalb eine große Gefahr für Unbedarfte werden könnte. Schließlich machen sich die Rattenfänger wieder auf den Weg und setzen Ihren Pfad durch die Wälder, geführt von Cale, fort. Als der Abend dämmert, beschließt die Gruppe, abseits des Wegs einen geeigneten Lagerplatz zu suchen. Sie entdecken eine magische Lichtung, mit einem gewaltigen Baum in dessen Mitte, der eine mächtige magische Aura abstrahlt, wie Alec mittels Magie rasch herausfinden kann. Dennoch hält die Gruppe den Platz für geeignet und lässt sich für die Nacht nieder. Alec übernimmt die erste Wacht und betet erneut zu Temporus, erhält jedoch auch dieses Mal keine Antwort auf seine Gebete, was seine Zweifel nur noch mehr bestärkt. Er beginnt sich mehr und mehr zu fragen, wieso der Kriegsgott so unwillens ist, Ihm den Weg zu weisen. Kolgar übernimmt später die zweite Wacht und Er ist es auch, der bemerkt, dass der magische Baum tatsächlich ein Bewusstsein hat, als Er damit beginnt, diesen abzuklopfen und erstmals die Stimme des alten Waldgeistes hört, als Dieser Ihn auffordert, Berührungen zu unterlassen. Der Waldgeist, Maorn, führt mit dem Zwerg und später auch mit Alec, der durch die Gespräche wieder aufwacht, eine Konversation über den alten Wald, die darin lebenden Elfen und die uralten Geheimnisse, die sich hier befinden. Als auch noch Cale, der die dritte Wacht übernehmen soll, zum Gespräch dazu stößt, fragt Alec den Waldgeist, ob es Jemanden in diesem Wald gibt, der den Waldläufer lehren könnte, seine latenten, magischen Fähigkeiten zu entdecken. Cale selbst ist jedoch nicht davon überzeugt, dass dies notwendig ist, da Er glaubt, bereits ein ausgezeichneter Schütze zu sein und nichts Neues mehr lernen zu müssen. Der alte Waldgeist verweist auf einen speziellen Orden elfischer Bogenschützen, doch macht Er auch deutlich, dass Er nicht weiß, ob diese Schützen, die Magie mit Bogenkunst kombinieren, bereit wären, einen menschlichen Schüler auszubilden. Damit verbleibt auch diese Möglichkeit äußerst unsicher. Am nächsten Morgen bereitet sich die Gruppe dann für den Aufbruch und die Weiterreise vor. Doch dann entdeckt Lancinnei einen silbern schimmernden Fuchs, der die Gruppe vom Rand der Lichtung aus scheinbar beobachtet. Sie nähert sich dem Tier und füttert es mit einigen Rationen, woraufhin sich das Tier einige Meter wegbewegt, dann aber stehenbleibt und die Rattenfänger erwartungsvoll ansieht. Rasch wird klar, dass mit diesem Fuchs etwas nicht stimmt. Um der Sache nachzugehen, folgen Alec, Kolgar, Cale und Lancinnei dem Fuchs, während Varen, Juno und Corvyna an der Straße warten sollen. Die Anderen wollen binnen einer Stunde wieder zu Ihnen stoßen. Die Vier folgen dem Fuchs quer durch den Wald und tiefer hinein, bis Sie schließlich die Ruine eines alten Anwesens erreichen, welches bereits halb zerfallen ist und scheinbar aus frühester Zeit, vielleicht sogar einem anderen Zeitalter, stammt. Während Sie dem Tier ins Innere der Ruine folgen, bemerken die Rattenfänger die Statuen der Göttin Arthemia am Eingangsbereich. Dieselben Statuen finden sich auch in einem Zugang zum Keller, wohin der Fuchs die Gruppe führt. Der Gewölbegang endet an einer großen Flügeltür, welche sich jedoch nicht öffnet, als Alec und Kolgar versuchen, diese gemeinsam aufzustoßen. Erst als Cale die Türe berührt, öffnet sich diese wie von Geisterhand und lässt den Waldläufer ein. Ehe die beiden Anderen Ihm folgen können, schwingen die Türen jedoch wieder zu und verschließen den Durchgang wieder, sodass Cale nun vom Rest der Gruppe abgeschnitten ist. Alec und Kolgar versuchen unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte, die Türe wieder zu öffnen, scheitern damit jedoch. Letztlich beginnt Alec zu mutmaßen, dass es einen Grund gibt, warum die Gruppe hierher kommen sollte und es vielleicht der Wille der Götter sein könnte. Beide beschließen abzuwarten, bis Cale von selbst wieder zurückkehrt. Während Sie warten, begeben sich Alec und Kolgar in die oberen Räumlichkeiten und entdecken einen überwucherten Raum, in welchem sich ein großes Buch auf einem Podest, sowie ein Sarg befinden. Als Sie letzteren neugierig öffnen, findet sich darin das Skelett eines Elfen, sowie ein Krug voller Münzen, ein Diadem und ein schwarzer Pfeil als Grabbeigaben. Beide Rattenfänger können sich hierauf keinen Reim machen, sind aber auch nicht in der Lage, die Mysterien dieses Ortes zu lösen, da das große Buch auf Elfisch verfasst ist, eine Sprache, die keiner von Beiden spricht. Als immer mehr Zeit vergeht, beginnt insbesondere Alec sich große Sorgen um Cale zu machen und wird ungeduldig. Er beschließt, zur Mondgöttin zu beten, falls Sie es war, welche die Gruppe hierher geführt hat. Er richtet ein Gebet an Selùne, doch erhält keine Antwort. Lediglich eine Eule, ungewöhnlich am Morgen, erscheint direkt vor Ihm und starrt Ihm entgegen. Alec wird zunehmend frustrierter in Bezug auf die Götter, da kein Gott scheinbar gewillt ist, mit Ihm zu sprechen oder seinen Willen mitzuteilen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wird die Stille jedoch urplötzlich durchbrochen, als ein gewaltiger Schrei den Himmel zerreißt ein riesiger Greif, wie aus dem Nichts, an der Ruine erscheint, der sofort Alec und Kolgar attackiert. Die beiden Rattenfänger versuchen, sich zurück ins Gewölbe zu retten, um vor dem Monster sicher zu sein, wo sich auch Lancinnei immer noch befindet. Doch Kolgar wird von der Kreatur gepackt und findet sich in dessen Klaue wieder, wo Er durch Schnabel und Krallen der Bestie angegriffen wird. Alec kommt seinem Freund zu Hilfe, doch seine Klinge kann die Federn des Monsters kaum durchdringen, geschweige denn, Kolgar aus dessen Klaue befreien. Die beiden Rattenfänger kämpfen erbittert gegen das riesige Monster, doch das Blatt wendet sich rasch gegen die Beiden. Lancinnei, die den Kampf aus der Ferne beobachtet, bemerkt plötzlich, wie sich hinter Ihr die Flügeltüren öffnen und Cale wieder auf der Bildfläche erscheint, der nun ebenfalls aus dem Gewölbe hervortritt und seinen Kameraden zu Hilfe kommt. Es zeigt sich, dass Cale scheinbar im Besitz eines neuen Bogens ist, der seine Pfeile mit Magie verstärkt und diese dem Greif tatsächlich erheblichen Schaden zufügen können. Nach einigen gezielten Treffern wird die Kreatur weit genug geschwächt, dass sich Kolgar aus deren Griff befreien und ebenfalls wieder am Kampf teilnehmen kann. Cale offenbart seinen Kameraden, dass es die Göttin Arthemia war, die Ihn an diesen Ort gerufen hat, einen Platz, wo einst einer Ihrer größten Champions seinen Sitz hatte, um Ihm Ihre Unterstützung zu gewähren. Er erhielt Gelegenheit, mit der Göttin und seinem verstorbenen Bruder zu sprechen und sich endlich mit Diesem auszusprechen. Von Arthemia erhielt Er nun einen Bogen, um für den Kampf gegen die Untoten gewappnet zu sein. Doch um seinen endgültigen Frieden mit dem Tod seines Bruders zu machen, muss Cale, auf eigenen Wunsch hin, seine Rache vollstrecken und den Greif vernichten, der einst seinen Bruder getötet hat. Die Göttin hat die Bestie dafür ins Leben zurückgebracht, um dem Ranger die Möglichkeit zu geben, mit dieser Sache abzuschließen und das Monster zu besiegen. Mit diesem Wissen kämpfen die drei Rattenfänger nun erbittert gegen den Greif, denn einstmals haben sowohl Alec als auch Kolgar dem Waldläufer versprochen, Ihn bei seiner Rache zu unterstützen. Dieses Versprechen erfüllen Sie nun, indem Sie gemeinschaftlich gegen die riesige Kreatur antreten. Dabei gerät jedoch als Nächstes Alec in die Fänge des Greifs und wird dabei verletzt. Lancinnei, welche das beobachtet, versucht Ihrem Onkel zu helfen und wirft einen Stein nach dem Monster, welches dadurch für einen Moment abgelenkt wird. Kolgar nutzt diese Gelegenheit, um die Verteidigung des Wesens zu durchschlagen und es schwer zu verwunden, wodurch der Greif Alec fallen lässt und fliegend die Flucht ergreift. Unfähig, die fliegende Kreatur noch zu erreichen, können Alec und Kolgar nur dabei zusehen, wie Cale seine Mission allein beenden muss. Alec verleiht Ihm mittels göttlicher Magie den Segen des Kriegsgottes, um seine Pfeile zu verstärken, wodurch der Waldläufer in seiner Bogenkunst noch effizienter wird. Sein erster Pfeil verfehlt dennoch zunächst, doch der zweite Pfeil und damit auch die letzte Chance, ehe das Monster zu weit entfernt ist, trifft den Greif und tötet diesen. Damit hat Cale endlich seine Rache vollzogen und mit seiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen, sodass Er sich nun den neuen Herausforderungen stellen kann. Ehe die Rattenfänger das antike Anwesen verlassen, nehmen Sie noch den Pfeil mit sich, von dem Cale weiß, dass es sich um einen magischen „Drachentöterpfeil“ handelt, der die spezielle Macht besitzt, Drachen töten zu können und damit gegen den Herrn der Asche eingesetzt werden könnte. Auch das Diadem nehmen Sie mit, welches Lancinnei für Ihren Mut und Ihre Entschlossenheit als Schmuck erhält. Lediglich die Münzen, die einstmals für den Fährmann bestimmt waren, lässt die Gruppe zurück, um dem Champion den Pfad in die Erlösung nachträglich nicht zu verwehren. Schließlich machen sich die Vier auf den Rückweg zu den Anderen. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Cale O'Lear * Adyra Mooncairn (nur erwähnt) * Juno Sariel * Lancinnei Reginaux * Varen Cresthill * Corvyna Nightbreeze Antagonisten * Herr der Asche (nur erwähnt) * Erz-Greif (Erstauftritt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Kommandant des Wachturms von Azuron (Erstauftritt) * Núriel (Erstauftritt) * Selùne (nur erwähnt) * Maorn (Erstauftritt) * Arthemia (nur erwähnt) * Temporus (nur erwähnt) * Dean O'Lear (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Die beiden Dirnen, mit denen Cale die Nacht verbracht hat, sind ironischerweise ausgerechnet eine Zwergin und eine Gnomin, die beiden Völker, für die Er sich eigentlich nicht begeistern kann. Da Er aber schwer betrunken war, hielt Er die Beiden fälschlich für Elfen. Sein Fehler wird Ihm später peinlichst bewusst. * Erstmals bezeichnet Lancinnei in diesem Kapitel auch Kolgar und Cale als Ihre Onkel, womit Sie Ihre Zuneigung zu Diesen ausdrückt. * Der Erz-Greif ist regeltechnisch eigentlich eine legendäre Kreatur und damit eine gute Herausforderung für die Stufe, welche die Gruppe zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte. Da letztlich jedoch nur drei der insgesamt sechs Krieger den Kampf aufgenommen haben, wurde die Kreatur von der Stärke her angepasst und büßte den legendären Status ein Stück weit ein. * Alec wird vom Kommandanten der Waldläufer auf Elfisch gegrüßt und erwidert diesen Gruß leichtfertig und ohne dessen Bedeutung zu kennen mit denselben Worten, die Er einfach nachspricht. Er erfährt erst danach durch Corvyna, dass es eine Grußformel ist, welche nur Elfen sprechen dürfen, da es für einen Menschen als anmaßend gesehen wird. * Es ist nicht bekannt, ob das Pferd "Butterblume", welches Alec in diesem Kapitel von Lancinnei erhält, den Namen durch das Mädchen erhalten hat oder diesen schon vorher trug.